Unexpected
by listen.believe.inspire
Summary: After losing the person they loved, Jacob and Leah find comfort in the most unexpected place.... each other.


**Wow, this is my first Jacob and Leah story, and I am really nervous about it. I've had this idea before I started posting on fanfiction and I am happy that I have actually finished it. I have changed a couple of things that happened in the book, like Bella trying to get Jacob to forgive her but for this story, the way it happens in the book doesn't fit. Okay, you probably didn't need to know that but I don't want anyone disliking the story because it doesn't follow the books to the letter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, any of the characters or plot of Twilight. I simply own a computer and my ideas!**

**

* * *

**

The giant russet brown paws shook the ground with every step. Leaves fell and animals hid in fear of the angry wolf, running through the rich forest. He was hurt, confused, by what happened. She was supposed to stay with him, no matter what. She promised that she would never leave him, always be his friend, stand by him and be his friend. But in his eyes, she broke that promise as soon as she went running back into his arms. It was at that moment he had lost her.

As he ran, he remembered everything she was to him. A friend, a best friend, a love. He remembered how she left him for the bloodsucker, how she tried to rebuild their friendship and how everyday since then, he pretended he was coping, when truly, he was breaking inside.

_"Jacob?" He voice was soft, almost scared. "Jacob please, just listen." The wolf turned his head away from he tear stained face, focusing his stare upon the pile of rotting leaves in front of him. Her sigh rang through the open space. He pictured her expression, torn between hurt and hope._

_Hurt caused be him. Never replying to her letters, phone calls or texts. Ignoring her if they met. Refusing to even look into her pleading eyes._

_Hope. Praying that somewhere deep inside of him, he would forgive her. Forgive her for leaving him behind, running off to Italy to save her true love even after he begged her to stay. To stay with him. Forgive her for not loving him like he loved her. To forgive her for placing her heart in the stone cold hands of his enemy._

_"Jacob, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you," He thought back to when she punched him, even though she broke her hand, she meant to cause him pain. "Please Jacob. I'm sorry if he did something wrong, if I did. I can't stand us not talking, you don't know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep, just wanting to hear your voice. Not Edward's, not Alice's, not any of them. Just you. Just your voice Jake." _

_His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his nickname coming from her lips, a reflex he was scared of losing. Because if he did, he knew he had lost her. Slowly and carefully, he turned is huge body to face her. She wasn't scared of him, she had seen him as a wolf so many times, it was like it was natural, but he didn't want to lose his temper with her. He had seen how that ends._

_"Jake," Again, another beat missed, "I love you, not in the way I know you love me in, but you're my best friend, nothing is going to change that. Vampire or no vampire, no one is going to stop our friendship. I love Edward, you know that, but that doesn't mean I don't love you!" Her voice was stronger, powerful as she tried to convince him. "I'm going to be changed Jake, we've both known that for a while and I can understand why that hurts you, I really do, but it's my decision and nothing will change it." _

_His lost another piece of his heart. He couldn't stop her, persuade her that he was so much better for her than the leech would ever be. A growl ripped through his teeth, travelling around the quiet trees. Another tear ran down her smooth face, he was in pain and she was causing it._

_"Jake..." She took a deep breath, hoping that her words could stop him from hurting. "I know it hurts now but you'll see that nothing has to change. Yes, I will be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I won't be me. I will always be Bella, your Bella." The giant wolf shook his head, "Yes I will. I will always be your Bella. I may be stronger, look different and, yes, I will be hunting animals but that is all that will change. Not me, I won't let them change who I am, the person who you love. I am Bella, and I always be." She stopped, knowing that she had no words left to say to him. It was his decision now, only he could make things right again._

_The russet wolf walked towards her, stopping inches away from her face. They both looked deep into the others' eyes, without any sound, Jacob leaned his nose down and pushed it against hers. She smiled, knowing that the gesture meant that he had finally forgiven her._

_If only she had known that inside he was falling deeper and deeper, knowing that soon, she wouldn't be able to save him._

He kept running, not knowing where he was headed, he just had to get away from the place he lost her forever in. The wind attempted to push him back, but he was stronger. Nothing would keep him from escaping, well, that's what he thought until he ran into the clearing and saw a blacked haired girl, sat against the old pine tree.

Slowing his run into a walk in a mater of seconds, he approached her. When she looked up at the creature hovering above her, she did not scream, did not even flinch. A blank expression covered her young face, but her lips turned into a small, sympathetic smile as she saw the pain in the wolf eyes. "Go change Jacob." He did as she said, walking deep into the forest. Minutes later, he appeared again, now in human form, dressed simple in a pair of cut off black jeans. The girl gestured for him to sit down by her side, again, he did as she said.

"Leah, I really don't want to talk about it." Jacob meant for anger to lace his voice, not sorrow. Leah nodded her head, brushing back the strands of black hair falling across her face.

"I know you don't Jacob. Neither did I." His head shot up at her words, confusion across his face. Leah noticed his sudden change of expression. "I know it wasn't the exact same situation as you had but underneath all of the details, they are. I was in love with Sam, to be truthful, I think I still am. But he found someone else, I realise that he had no choice but it still hurt, a lot." She explained, avoiding his questioning eyes. "When he let me, I felt.... broken. I felt like I wouldn't be able to heal, to be happy, to love again." She closed her eyes, memories of that day flooded through her mind, the same memories that she had blocked for so long.

_"It isn't my fault!" His voice grew louder, attempting to make her see the truth. His whole body shock with anger, as did hers', both for different reasons. He was trying his hardest to make this as pain-free as possible. She was trying to not accept anything he was saying, he was leaving her.... for her cousin, and to say she was not happy, was the biggest understatement._

_"Oh, okay! Then who's fault is it?!" Her tone matched his. Her opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "If it's not your fault, then is it mine?" He shook his head, she noted that his hair didn't fall in front of his face any more._

_"Please, don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault, it isn't any body's fault." It was her turn to shake her head. _

_"How can it not be someone's fault? You expect to come to my house, drag me outside into the forest, tell me you're breaking up with me to be with my cousin and me to believe that nobody was to blame!" She glanced down at her white trainers before connecting her gaze with his again. "We were going to get married, have a family, spend the rest of our lives together," her voice grew gentle, tears silently falling, "And now what? You do all that with her and I just sit back and watch?" More tears fell "I can't Sam, I just can't." He reached out to her but she took a step backwards, he sighed and brought back his arm._

_"I'm sorry Leah, I really am. This is hard for me too but I have to do this, it's best for both of us if I'm with her." It took all of her strength to keep herself from crumbling to the ground, to breakdown in tears in front of him. No, she was better than that, she would never let him see her like that._

_"I thought you loved me"_

_"I do love you Leah. But I love her more." Realising that no good could come from him trying to explain, he turned around and walked back through the trees, never glancing back at the girl who finally lost her strength, broken on the drew covered grass._

"I can't even explain how much I was hurting," She pulled back the tears that threatened to fall, "And I know that you can't either." Jacob sat closer to her and looked down at the girl that suddenly he had more respect for.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I know that you were hurt but I never knew that he hurt you that much." A sad smile crossed over her lips, "How did you... get over it?" She stared at the dark sky above, perfect weather for the day.

"You want the truth?" He gave a small nod, "I didn't." His forehead creased in confusion for the second time, she let out a quiet laugh, "Obviously I'm good at acting." Another quiet laugh, "I'm still healing Jacob, and you will be for some time. I don't know if it ever fully heals, or if the pain never truly goes away, just stays deep inside of us waiting."

"For what?"

"For the next time we get hurt. We may think that nothing could hurt more than it, then the dull pain we thought we removed from our bodies so many years ago, returns to remind us that no pain could compare to it. To say that we will heal from all the pain we will face in the future, but never from the first." She took a deep breath and continued. "I know it sounds weird and stupid but I think I believe it. I will never be fully 'over' Sam, but I'll learn to move on because I know I will never feel that pain again."

Jacob focused his gaze on the fingers, absent-mindedly picking at the grass below. "Do you think I will be able to learn how to move on?" Leah frowned at his childlike tone.

"I don't know Jacob. It's hard but you're strong," He raised an eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes "I mean, you're strong emotionally, and maybe one day you will." Her voice was soft, calming, a strong contrast to how she normally spoke. Maybe she was right about being good at acting.

"But I don't want to move on, Leah." Her eyes closed, knowing what he was trying to say, "I love her, I will always love her. And now what?" A sharp pain came from her heart as he said the words she spoke as her heart was breaking. "What do I do now? Do I stay away from her? Do I still be friends with her? Do I fight for her, even though I know I will never be able to win? What do I do Leah?" He was pleading for an answer, something to give him hope, but she couldn't answer a question she was still asking herself. Her shoulders rose into a shrug.

"I can't say Jacob, it's up to you. Try to think what answer will make you the happiest." He felt tears build up for the first time since he lost her, realising that none of the answers ended in a 'happy ever after' because none of them ended with his Bella with him, he could never bring her back. She was gone, forever, and her did nothing to stop her. "Don't blame yourself for what happened Jacob, you and I both know that if it didn't happen then, it would happen later on, maybe not today but it would." He nodded in agreement.

"I know that Leah." He heard her laugh, "What?" she laughed again before answering.

"A few days ago, we would be sat here trying not to kill each other in front of the others. Quil and Embry would be over there," She pointed to a random spot in the clearing, "Play fighting. And Seth would be over there," Again she pointed to another random point, "Trying to decide who he would try to save if you and I did attempt to kill each other." They both laughed, knowing what she said was an accurate account of what usually happens when they were together. "But here we are, talking and understanding each other. You want to know what I really thought of you?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, we're wolves remember?" She laughed again but shook her head.

"I always thought you were arrogant, proud, dumb, unreasonable..."

"Okay I get the idea! Can we skip to the good things now?" He cut her off, with a smile, which she returned.

"But now I see you aren't those things, I admit there are, and will be, times that you act like that but they aren't what makes you, you." he leaned forward slightly, waiting for a compliment to escape her lips, the first he would hear, possibly the last. "You're kind, respectful, strong-willed but most of all, you will protect people, no matter how many times they say they don't want it, you will always be there, watching over them."

"I... I don't understand, how is that my best quality?"

"Because it shows how much you love. It shows that no matter what a person does to hurt you, you won't be able to see them get hurt, you will stand by them for as long as you can. Never letting them go." Her words hit him hard, realisation flooding his mind and body. Bella may not _need _him any more, but that doesn't mean that he has to stay away from her. He can always stay with her. He smiled at her, a smile full of gratitude and thanks.

"Thank you, Leah." She shrugged again, but a playful smile held it's place on her lips. "You want to know what I thought about you?" She nodded and watched him in curiosity. "I thought you were stuck up, bitchy, unemotional and detached."

"Thanks for that, Jacob," sarcasm laced her voice, "But did I really need to know that, 'we're wolves remember?'" She quoted him from before, making him laugh.

"I _used _to think that but now.... now I think you are strong, understanding, loving and even a little bit funny!" Another shared laugh, "I used to think that we were two completely different people but now I realise that we're almost the same." Leah smiled up at him.

"Yeah. I guess we are. We both fell in love with a person we thought would always love us back. We both fought to save a relationship that we thought could be easily fixed. We both we left broken after the one we loved left to be with the one they loved. And we both ended up here, together." A peaceful silence descended upon them, a chance to think over what she had said, to realise that there was someone that understood, someone they could come to and not e laughed at for showing their real emotions. In a matter of minutes, they formed a strong friendship, bounded together with the pieces of broken heart. In that moment, both their opinions on each other changed for the good, realising that the person they thought would never be able to listen, was the best person at it.

"Hey, does this mean we can't try to kill each other again?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Jacob.... and no, it doesn't."

* * *

**I'm not sure if the ending fits but it was a lot better than all the others I wrote. So.... what do you think? Please review and I would love ways to help me improve!**


End file.
